


Venomous Love

by Sinnameg



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Masochism, Sensory Deprivation, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: Venom and Eddie stalk an unsuspecting target, and snatch them up after a bit.





	Venomous Love

It was another late night at the bar, and you were ready to head home. Your hands were sticky from the liquor and mixers you had used the whole time, and ached as well. The bar had thinned out a bit, and it was the last few minutes before closing when one of the ‘regular’ customers came up to the bar and smiled soft at you. Eddie Brock, a truly handsome man, though he often came to the bar at least five times a week. He didn’t drink much like the other regulars, just ordered one or two of the same drink. He smiled again at you, rough voice requesting his normal drink, and you chuckle happily.  
“I swear, you have a chocolate obsession, Mr. Brock,” you tease as you shake up his chocolate martini, and Eddie laughs as he shakes his head. “I’m serious! You have at least two of these during the night, and I see you munching on chocolate bars almost all night as well,” you laugh and set the drink in front of him, trading it for the cash he holds in his fist.  
“It’s not even my choice to eat all of it, feels like I have this other side that can only be calmed with chocolate,” he admits a bit sheepishly, making your eyebrows raise in surprise. You hadn’t expected an admission quite like that, and it was an interesting thing to hear, to say the least. He sips his drink as you bring his change back, then get to washing up your station. It’s nice and quiet in the bar, and you know that Eddie’s watching you.  
He loves to sit in the same seat, right in front of your station, and just drink while he watches you clean up. He never comes by when your other customers are seated at the bar, other than to get his special drink and pay for it. But you always feel Eddie’s eyes on your body, and though it should be creepy, you like it. He looks out for you endlessly, and walks you to the bus station every Friday night. It’s sweet, and you absolutely love it.  
Eddie finishes his drink quickly tonight, and offers a smile and a tip before he heads out of the bar, heading down the street outside. Normally he would wait with you, but you figured he wasn’t feeling it that night. Part of you was upset, really, but you knew that he had a life outside from you, and completely respected that fact. Your coworker slides behind the bar and helps you clean up, then lets you wash your hands before you head to the register.  
“I swear, I have no clue why you haven’t put a restraining order on that Eddie guy yet,” she chimes, and you make a questioning noise in your throat as you write down the night’s earning. She continues as she works, tone a bit cold and a bit disgusted. “He stares at you all night, never stops. And he always lurks around you, too, scares a lot of the other patrons. Plus I’ve seen him follow you home almost every night too.”  
Your brows twitch at her words, teeth gritted just slightly.  
“Believe it or not, I like it,” you say simply, and she gapes at you. “He’s kind, and sweet, and keeps me safe. Remember a month ago, when he fought that one guy? He was keeping me from being harassed, and when Eddie follows me home he’s keeping me safe,” you continue and slam the register shut when you’re done counting. Your coworker stares after you when you clock out and grab your coat, heading into the cold night without a gaze back at her or even a “Good night”.  
As you walk home, you feel a bit empty without Eddie behind you, and curl into yourself, trying to keep warm and not draw attention to yourself. Turning down one of your normal alleyways, you still at the sound of fleshy noises, and frown at the thought of someone jerking off in the alleyway. Your hand moves to the knife in your belt, looking around the alley. A light flickers on and you see a hulking mass of black moving a body in a way that you know it’s getting off with it.  
Your sigh sounds in the almost empty alley, and the hulking mass stills, turning its face to you. The wide maw of sharp teeth turned pink from blood should terrify you, but you’re running on too little sleep to give a shit. “I’m gonna pass through and let you do your thing,” you announce to the figure, giving it a wide berth as it watches you pass by, and you keep a hand on your knife just in case.  
When you pass by it, the figure’s semi-familiar gaze leaves you and its noises pick up at a furious pace. The body drops with a sickening thud and you struggle to keep your feet moving at a walking pace and your eyes forward. The schlick of the figure jerking off fills your head, then it snarls and its cum splatters the wall in seemingly endless splats that makes your cunt pulse in a nasty way.  
You sprint the whole way back home.

 

They knew you, knew you from their host’s eyes, and they wanted you badly. Eddie said he knew where you lived, and they let him lead them to your nest. It looked cozy but too pregnable, confirmed when they slid into your nest effortlessly and padded into your room. There you lay, right in their sight, and Eddie told them that you slept heavy. He knew it from when you opened up to him.  
Their hands reach out as they lower to a crouch, and they pet your hair slowly. Their hand is light but you don’t stir, and they bury their head against your hair, breathing in happily. Oh, you smell like a treat, and they’re so happy for the chocolate they had earlier. They jump when your hand falls off the edge of the bed, so near their bloody sheath, and their cock slips out a bit. Eddie warns them to wash their cock before they get near you, and they obey in an instant.  
Your hand still lays over the bed edge, and they drop down to lave their long tongue over your fingers, getting them sticky with spit and reveling in your taste. They sat there and licked happily at your fingers for a few minutes until their cock lurched and they needed something more than just licking. Your mouth was open a bit, looking so tasty, and they wondered if you could take their cock.  
Eddie growls in their mind that you have no gag reflex, he knows from seeing you take a dare and swallow a lollipop whole without gagging. Venom’s cock pulses, their growls of pleasure sounding when they climb onto your bed, huge thighs bracketing your head. They push your mouth open slowly and slip their cock in, going slow to not wake you. Oh, it feels so good around them, they love it so much.  
They barely last long, sensitive and aching in your mouth, and they grunt before pulling out of your mouth. They steal a pair of lacy panties, stroking their cock hard and fast until they spill inside the lace, then onto your exposed chest. They pant as they look at the mess they made, and Venom feels a bit of pride at marking you with their seed, deciding to leave it there as their cock pulls back into their sheath.  
Eddie sends a spike of guilt into their mind from taking advantage of his knowledge, but they soothe him with assurances that it was for the best, better him and them together claiming you than anyone else. And besides, they had a plan to take you back to their nest, to keep you safe and full of them every day, and that soothed Eddie enough that his guilt left their mind. Venom laid a soft kiss to your hair, promising that he would return again, then left the way he came, feeling tired and happy.

 

It continued for a week, Venom visiting you at night while you slept, and you waking with no knowledge of it other than a sore throat and a stickiness across your chest. And, of course, the three missing pairs of panties. You didn’t think much of it, really, simply thinking you had forgotten the pairs at a friend’s, or at your parents’ house when you occasionally visited. Eddie seemed shy the rest of the week, but also much sweeter to you. He’d open the bar door for you, let you hold his arm when you walked together, and let you rant about the strange events of the night.  
“Don’t worry about any of that, I’m sure it’ll get cleared up in time,” he assured you, even gracing your hair with a soft kiss. You giggle at the kiss and thank him for the reassurances, hugging his arm and resting your head against his shoulder. He grinned down at you, laughing happily and leading you home every night.  
One morning, he’s at your front door with coffee and donuts, and you yawn as you allow him in. He seemed apologetic for waking you, but you wave your hand with yet another yawn and a small smile, letting him follow you into your bedroom where you often had breakfast. His face flushes when you sit down and eat your donuts at your desk, letting him sit of your bed with his coffee.  
He smiles when you begin falling asleep mid chew, and gently helps you to your bed. You yawn and ask him to stay, you’ll only be asleep for a little bit, and he nods before kissing your hair and promising he won’t leave you. You smile up at him before falling asleep fully, and that’s when Venom shows themselves.  
They’re quick to wrap you in blankets and carry you in their arms, easily carrying you to Eddie’s car. It’s a quick drive to Venom’s nest, in a heavily secured apartment building, and they carry you up to their nest before setting you in a bed and placing a blindfold over your eyes. They didn’t want you to see everything just yet, wanted it to be a surprise, and they vibrated with excitement as they watched you sleep, eager to welcome you into your new home.  
Their hand reaches out to your sleeping form, huge clawed digits and palm dwarfing your head in comparison. You were so tiny when they thought about it, petting your hair slowly and letting it sift through the gaps in their fingers. It was so precious, how tiny you were, and it endeared them even more to you than before. But it also showed how much they really were needed. You wouldn’t be able to defend yourself against anyone with how little you actually were, and since your nest had been so easily broken into by themselves, you were so vulnerable without them. They were amazed at the fact you had survived this long without them, it was a testament to how humans were, in their opinion.  
You stir under their hand and they pull away, crouched next to the bed you laid on, eyes bright and smile huge as they watched your eyes open slowly. At first, your eyes simply shut again, as if you could barely wake yourself, and then they opened fully. Venom smiles more and their smile widens when the corners of your lips tug up at the sight of them. You seemed happy, and they loved it.  
But then you were looking around and the smile that had started was fading, and they knew you wouldn’t be happy. You sit up slowly, a yawn stilling you, before they scoot closer and begin to explain the situation. Their fingers tangle and wringe nervously as they speak, voice rough and ragged in your ears.  
“We had to take you from your nest, morsel. You weren’t safe, we could get into your nest so easy, and others could too. So we took you from it and then brought you to our nest,” they explain, and you look at them with wide eyes, a good bit shocked. They smile shyly, tapping the tips of their claws together. The noise is the only thing that fills the air as you process the information.  
“I would have liked a chance to pack before moving, you know,” you joke, and Venom stills when you crack a wide smile. They had been so nervous that you wouldn’t like it, that you would fight them, would try to run. But here you were, smiling and joking to them before standing to explore their nest. It was better than any gift they could have ever been given.  
“We could take you to your old nest, to get some things to bring back here,” they chirp as they stand, following you around their nest. You nod and smile again in agreement, fingers running over the random skulls that littered the shelves of the old building. Venom liked to keep some of their meals’ heads as a trophy, and all of them had the same defining mark: the top of the skull cracked open so they could have gotten at their brains easily.  
Really, you should have been scared of that, but all you did was ask them about it, and they replied in a sheepish tone: “We have a taste for brains. We would never hurt you, morsel, though. We like chocolate more.” For some reason to your stunned- and mostly in shock- brain, that was hilarious, and you burst into peals of laughter. Venom watches curiously, head tilted as you clutch your belly, laughing so hard that tears form, and they smile a little bit. They had made you laugh! That meant you were happy, and they had made you happy!  
Once your laughter dies down, you let Venom show the rest of their ‘nest’, a tour which took the remainder of the day, and halfway through you actually get to see Eddie again when the symbiote melts from his form. He accepts the smack of your hand against his arm and your complaints of him keeping this as a secret, which he apologizes for. You huff and turn away, but a strong hug and many kisses later from both himself and Venom, you’re content to forgive him.  
They bring you a dinner of fast food, better than anything you’ve had for a while, and Eddie talks with you through the dinner while Venom lurks on his back, watching from a little blob state on the blond’s shoulder. They grin and flick their tongue out at you when you wave, making both Eddie and yourself laugh happily. Just in this first day, you were more happy than in a while, and you found yourself really not caring about the circumstances. Venom was entertaining and Eddie was sweet, both of them giving you heaps of attention that you had been missing out.  
It was paradise.  
Near the end of the day when the sunlight that fills the nest dies into a mix of pink and purple, you’re full and content in the mass of blankets that Eddie had constructed for Venom. He rests next to you, slowly working his way through a bar of chocolate as you yawn against his side. He’s quiet as you press further against his side, and chuckles softly. You look up at him with a smile, pausing when he cocks his head and stares off into the empty space across from him.  
He grins in reply to your questioning glance, and presses a kiss to your cheekbone, eyes bright as he tells you exactly what Venom had put in his mind.

 

The feeling of Venom actually covering your head and effectively blinding you has your heart stammering, the pace speeding with every brush of Eddie’s hands on your sides. He had talked you into this, and you fucking loved it. Your skin prickled at the feeling of his blunt fingernails slowly forming into wicked, lethal points and you let out a shaky breath into the mass of Venom. They moved out of the way earlier so you could breathe through your nose, but your mouth was covered completely.  
You jerk when Eddie drags his new claws down your belly slowly, and you feel the rip of skin as they pull through your belly slowly, just shallow enough to make blood pool hot and thick around you. The pain sparks in your head and Venom laughs in your mind when they turn it to pleasure in an instant, your back arching in turn. Eddie’s chuckle filters in through the thick soup of Venom’s covering, and your turn your head in its direction as his claws leave your form. Venom muffles any noises that tell you where Eddie could be, your breath picking up when he suddenly is against you, shoving your body over.  
The thump of your head hitting the ground is, also, muffled by Venom. You’re thankful for the symbiote for a minute before you feel the mass sliding down your body, and Eddie aids it by moving your arms behind your back and crossing them in the middle of your spine. Venom slides into place, once viscous fluid turning solid and firm around your arms and belly, keeping your limbs in place and allowing some of the blood that drips from the claw marks on your belly to meld into Venom as well.  
Eddie claws your thighs as he rips through your garments, making you choke on your spit and arch up, both eager and twitchy from the phantom feelings across your skin. It drives your mind wild, not being able to hear properly and not being able to see exactly where Eddie really was. Not to mention the hindrance of your arms, making you helpless to whatever they wanted to do.  
That was made obvious in a moment when you feel Eddie’s hands rest against the small of your back and his weight settles behind you, slipping inside easily. Venom, somehow, muffles the feeling then cranks up your sensitivity when Eddie actually starts fucking you. You sigh at the roughness, eyes closing against the black of Venom’s blindfold so you could fully enjoy every sensation.  
With the symbiote controlling how sensitive you are, you’re quick to the edge, hips bucking back against Eddie, and somehow you just know that Venom is playing the same trick on his mind. His claws dig into your hips, blood splattering to the ground, and you jerk in surprise when Venom squeezes around your throat.  
Along with the squeezing, they mold over your nose, cutting off your air and making your head swim. You gasp against the symbiote as Eddie’s hips jerk frantically into you, his wide chest pressing against your back and pushing your arms into a painful squish and angle against your spine. The pain is, again, turned to pleasure and your voice strains to sound the shut that Venom and Eddie rip from you, toes curling and thighs clenching hard enough to cramp. Eddie lets out a whine that you hear through Venom, then a choked noise as he slams into you fully.  
Air rushes into your lungs while Eddie rides his high, the rush making you see stars as you gasp and collapse to the floor, Venom still in your mind and extremely pleased. Apparently, they not only fed on brains themselves, but the chemicals and neurotransmitters that fired as well. Eddie rests his forehead between your shoulder blades, gasping for air the same as you, and you twist to look at him, a breathless smile on your face.  
He grins back, letting out a laugh before kissing your mouth softly, Venom sliding thick against the both of you, curling itself around your limbs. They take control of your legs, carrying you to the nest of blankets, and you follow along with Eddie by your side, eager to get a bit of rest before having another round.  
As you rested against Eddie and felt Venom coo serenely in your head, you had a good damn feeling that this was where you were very happy with staying for a long time.

 

The next day as you stand in your newly empty apartment, a box of clothes in your hands, you don’t feel bad about leaving. The landlord is happy to have a new place to rent, and it’s a chunk of your paycheck that you save every month. And, the added bonus shows up when Eddie returns, picking you up with a happy laugh and carrying you down the steps. Venom fills your mind with their own happiness, and you sigh contently when you’re placed in the truck, happy to move on to your future with the two.


End file.
